


Rescue

by Pyret1582



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgivness is a key to something better. Lyrics from KAT-TUN’s Rescue can be found in the beginning and the end of the fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

You’re ready? Listen up!  
I’m not scared,  
Until my heartbeat's gone,  
I’ll rescue you.  
I don’t wanna cry alone  
I don’t wanna cry alone

_We’ll survive_

 

“I’m sorry” Hayato apologized and looks over at his wounded comrade, seeing the truth now.

“Gomen ne” Odagiri replies as he manages to stand up on shaky legs, but sways dangerously. A pair of arms wraps around his waists to steady him, he was on the edge to fall again.

“Oi, take it easy or you wound yourself even more.” Takeda tells him with a chuckle.

What a mess.

Odagiri huffs and draws a pained breath as air hit his abused lungs.

“Oh well let’s take these abused kids home” Yankumi orders as she starts to walk away, knowing wary well they would fallow.

Hayato wants to chuckle. Knowing wary well, it would hurt as hell when he finally gets pulled up from the ground. Slugged with his arms around his friends shoulder they lead him away.

“My place is the closest…” Hayato tells them as he coughs up some blood onto the ground, but smiles. This warmed his heart.

The gang was back together once again.

Ryu just blinked and a small smile graced his lips.

\-----

Takeda turns on the light in Hayato’s house as the other pulls or more like half dragged their wounded comrades inside.

“Well let’s lower them down in the kitchen chairs.” Hyuga suggest as he and Takeda lowers Odagiri down in a chair that hisses in pain from the impact.

“Sorry.” Takeda makes a face and looks over at how Yabuki seemed to be doing.

“Well let’s find some painkiller’s and something to clean the wounds with.” Hyuga says as their two fallen comrades seems pretty much out of it.

“Hai,” Takeda said and looked around confused like he tried to locate the first aid box.

“Those kinds of things you will find in the bathroom.” Hayato hints in a tired drawn voice.

“All right let’s locate the bathroom.” Takeda says.

“Top floor...”

He hears the tired voice give him the direction.

Ryu slumbers over the table. His head rested on his arms, as he tries to relax as he draws a pained breath. He could hear footsteps returning down and someone began to tugging of his shirt without trying to disturbed him to much. Button’s came lose and the shirt was of and then came the bigger problem his T-shirt.

“Ryu, could you please try to help us out a bit here?” Takeda asks gently, trying to get some life into the lithe form as he tried to tug the T-shirt lose. But consider that his friend was half laying on the table it was impossible. A small sigh came from his friend and the body moves from its half laying position getting a hand in taking of his ruined shirt.

Takeda gives a sign of approve when he began to clean the wound’s that covered most of Odagiri’s chest and ribs. His chest married a sign of blue and purple and his face was no better. A hiss from the other person on a chair draws everyone’s attention.

“Don’t be such a cry baby…” Odagiri whizzes out.

Hayato chuckles and coughed as pain spread around his rib cage.

“Urusai”

“Love you too” Odagiri stick out his tongue. He almost jumps out of his skin when Takeda starts to clean a scratch wound on his side. Feeling the pain spread through his body.

“Gomen ne.” Takeda gives him a smile, knowing his friend was strong.

Odagiri relaxes and lets the skillful hands of Takeda take care of him.

“So who’s the cry baby now?”

He wasn’t lost in the maze anymore, not when he had won Hayato’s friendship.

“Urusai.”

“Oi, Children don’t fight.” Yankumi tells them as she crosses her arms, looking like an over-protective mother.

Hayato and Odagiri chuckled ignoring their pain. Well that’s the price for fighting to protect what you love.

“Hai, ma’am”

I don’t wanna cry alone  
Help me out Search my light  
Please take me back home

I don’t wanna cry alone  
Into blaze Lost in maze  
Someone call my name

_I don’t wanna cry alone_


End file.
